The Aftermath
by Kyuketsukijo-Sama
Summary: This is basicly my story on what happens after Spike dies on the last episode... it's kind of sad but i hope you like it anyways!


Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop...sadly...wish I did though. *tear*   
  
~*The Aftermath*~  
  
"Faye I'm going to find Spike", Jet called to Faye, "he's been gone for far to long, and I'm starting to worry"  
  
"Wait Jet I'm coming with you! ", Faye exclaimed as she ran across the room to catch him.  
  
They each jump into their ships and head toward mars.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.....Faye and Jet burst into the room where they see a crowd of people on the stairs. "WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS SPIKE DAMNIT?!?!", Faye yells rhetorically at the crowd.  
  
As Jet is frantically searching every corner of the room, Faye runs over to the crowd. She breaks through them, and instantly falls to her knees at what she sees. There right in front of her was.....Spike. The man she was in love with all this time, but never had the courage to confront it. He was drenched in blood from his wounds, his hand still in the shape of that last word he spoke, "Bang.". She set his head in her lap and gently stroked his hair, then grasped it tightly and screamed.....just screamed for a while.  
  
"DAMNIT YOU GOD DAMN BASTARD YOU TOLD ME YOU WEREN'T COMING HERE TO DIE!" A single tear trickled down her face and onto Spikes trademark yellow shirt. Following that one tear, her eyes filled with moisture, and tears ran down her face.  
  
With that Jet rushed over. He stopped right in his tracks when he saw....he saw.. his best friend his only companion for years, dead, right in front of his eyes. He slowly walked over to Spike and Faye, taking one slow step at a time. Faye looked up at Jet her face red and puffy from crying. A tear then gently slid down Jets face as he bent down to touch Spikes fixed body.   
  
"Come Faye; lets go", Jet whispered to Faye in a stoic voice.   
  
Faye and Jet carried Spike back to Faye's ship and lay him on a blanket on the floor. "OK, I'll see you back on Bebop Jet...", Faye said. "Yeah", Jet responded.  
  
Faye then entered her ship and knelt next to the motionless Spike lying on the floor. She held his hand and gently kissed him on his cold lips before she went back home.   
  
Why did you have to do this to me Spike? .....Why, WHY? I never got to tell you how I felt about you.....you just always seemed so distant, and when you did talk to me you made it seem as if I irritated you. I love you Spike Speigel, I just never had enough damn courage to tell you and now it is to late.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at Bebop Jet and Faye carry Spike into his room and lay him in his bed. Faye sits in a chair next to his bed, and Jet paces the room. He spots a half-empty box of cigarettes and Spikes trusty lighter that he used to play with. Jet walks over to the side table and picks up the lighter. He flips it on and off, on and off, on and off, just as Spike used to do. Yet again a single tear rolls down his cheek.   
  
Jet grips the lighter, "We need to contact Edward"   
  
He sends a message to contact Edward immediately. Edward's face pops up on the screen.   
  
"JET FROM BEBOP!", Ed says with a big smile on her face.   
  
"Ed has missed Bebop!"   
  
"Hello Edward", Jet says.   
  
"How would you and Ein like to visit us on the Bebop again?"   
  
"Ein and Edward would like much to visit Jet, Spike, and Faye Faye!!"   
  
"Well Edward it's more like Jet and Fay", Jet says in a disappointed tone.   
  
"Awww why?" , Edward responds   
  
"I will tell you when you get here, OK Ed?"   
  
"All right, Ed understands, Ed will hurry!"   
  
~/\~\/~/\~\/~/\~\/~/\~\/~/\~\/~/\~\/~/\~\/~/\~\/~/\~\/~/\~\/~/\~\/~/\~\/~/\~  
  
Authors Notes: Hey, this is my first fanfic EVER so i hope you all like it^_^! Sorry it is so short...i will try to post at least once a week, but if i dont im really sorry....skool sucks and will probably delay my posts. Well i hope you all liked it, and now comes the time in every persons life when they must REVIEW!!!!!!!! And pweese good reviews^_^ but if you must give me flames..so be it! well IM OFF! "Come Patsy" SYONARA, Kutesukijo .O  
P.S. I'm not going to update until i get more reviews..cuz how else will i know if my story is liked? so PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks! 


End file.
